Coliver Wedding
}} The Coliver Wedding'''https://www.instagram.com/p/BoPOHGYjbID/, also known as '''Connor and Oliver's Wedding, is an event on How to Get Away with Murder. The event occurs on December 15, 2016 on a Saturday."Be the Martyr" History Season 5 Wedding Reception Outside of the wedding tent, Ronald Miller is parked outside in his car. He pulls out a ring box and looks at it, then texts Bonnie if she will come outside and talk to him. While inside the tent, Bonnie reads the text, but is visibly cautious about replying or leaving the reception. }} Elsewhere, Annalise Keating is having a good time dancing with the other wedding guests. Someone takes a piece of the cake when Annalise notices Frank Delfino staring at her, beckoning her to come over. She does and mentions to him that he looks like someone has just died. He then tells her something, but because of the loudness of the music, it is not heard. Then Annalise makes a worried face and she slaps him in the face. Outside of the tent, someone is bleeding heavily until they collapse on the floor which is covered in snow. Sometime later, the person lies in the snow, bleeding out while Christopher Castillo cries while sitting on the snow. The person turns and notices a person walking in their direction. She stops and crouches down revealing that the person is Bonnie Winterbottom. Unemotionally, she takes her hands and clasps them around the persons mouth and nose, suffocating them. }} Following, Bonnie Winterbottom takes Christopher Castillo inside where she warms him up in the bathroom. Michaela Pratt not long after enters and Laurel Castillo not long after that. Laurel then takes Christopher off of Bonnie's hands, leaving Bonnie and Michaela alone in the bathroom. Michaela notices the blood down Bonnie's leg and asks her who the blood belongs to. Bonnie just simply stares at her. Michaela repeats multiple times, each time, getting more and more worried about the answer. Looking down at the blood on her leg, Bonnie tells Michaela that the blood is her own and that she must have cut herself while shaving. Back on the dancefloor, the DJ calls the grooms to the floor. Connor Walsh is first, revealing a battered face. The DJ calls for Oliver Hampton again, however, there is no response from Oliver. Michaela looks around and then looks at Bonnie, suspecting that she knows something. }} As Connor Walsh looks for his husband, he turns to Michaela Pratt who is still looking at Bonnie Winterbottom suspiciously. Laurel Castillo is also there holding her son and she also asks Michaela where Oliver is. Michaela suggests calling him. While Connor leaves to give it a shot and Laurel walks away to look for him, Michaela calls Nate Lahey. While at a table with a drink, a phone in Bonnie's pocket rings. When she looks at it, she notices that Michaela is calling, revealing that it is Nate's phone. She looks at Michaela and ignores the call. Michaela leaves a message asking whether he is still there as she hasn't seen him in a while and to call her once he gets the message. Arriving back at her apartment, Annalise Keating drops to the floor, overcome with emotion and begins to sob. Meanwhile, Connor exits the test, still looking for Oliver. As he looks around, Bonnie also exits te test while watching Connor’s movements. Looking by the parking lot, Connor notices someone between the cars and discovers it’s his mother with Asher who was on his knees between her legs. As soon as he notices him, Asher stops and Pam covers herself up. Connor shouts at his mother, horrified. Participants *Walsh Family: **Connor Walsh **Pam Walsh **Gemma Walsh **Johnny **Ted Walsh **Jeff Walsh *Hamptom Family: **Oliver Hampton **Joanna Hampton *Annalise Keating *Bonnie Winterbottom *Christopher Castillo *Frank Delfino *Laurel Castillo *Michaela Pratt *Nate Lahey *Asher Millstone *Ronald Miller *Gabriel Maddox *Molly Keener Appearances References es:Noche de la Boda